


i see stars in your eyes

by jxnathanbyers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, x files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: (basically a short gleggie x files au that nobody asked for)





	

“Why the  _ hell _ would you do this to me, Grimes?” Glenn hissed to his boss, his eyes trained on the door ahead of him. 

 

Rick turned to look at him, but Glenn wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. He was grateful that he was one of the best agents or else he’d probably have been fired by now. But this.  _ This _ was the last straw. How could Rick hire a new partner for him without even so much as picking up a phone? How was Glenn supposed to work beside someone that he had never met?

 

“She’s very skilled. Highly trained.” 

 

“And closed-minded.” Michonne added from behind Rick, a jelly-filled donut in her hand. 

 

Rick glared at her but then sighed. “Yes, she’s closed-minded.” 

 

“See, I knew it!” Glenn now turned on him, his hands thrown up. “I knew that this is what it was about.”

 

Rick tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, but Glenn jerked away. It’s not like he didn’t like Rick, he just didn’t understand. He didn’t  _ get  _ it. But Glenn did. Glenn knew. Rick looked down at his watch, sighing again. Ever since his baby was born, Rick was always sighing. 

 

“She should be here soon, but I’ll leave you be. I have some papers to sign in my office anyway.” Rick gave Michonne a quick kiss on the cheek and then stalked off, leaving Glenn to fume by himself.

 

Great. Now he had a late partner as well as someone who wasn’t open to believing in aliens. 

 

After about three minutes the door opened and his new partner walked in. At least, Glenn thought she was his new partner. He hadn’t seen her around anywhere. He walked towards her and reluctantly stuck his hand out, not wanting to meet her eyes. 

 

“Hi, I’m Glenn.”

 

A warm hand took the hand that he had stuck out and a Southern voice drawled, “Maggie.”

  
He looked up and saw her smile. Shit.


End file.
